You Know Where To Find Me
by ValeriaAnne
Summary: "You know where to find me. – Molly xxx". In appreciation and celebration of the first ILY anniversary. One-Shot. Post-TFP.


**Finally! I was so busy with my exams and I finally managed to finish this new fic for the ILY Anniversary. Sorry if it's posted a little bit late :)**

 **This story is unbetaed, so the mistakes are all mine. The characters aren't, though :(**

* * *

15 January, 2018

Monday, 10:17 am

Her text alert greeted him 10 minutes after he left their bed. He eagerly picked his phone from the nightstand where he put it and opened the text.

 **You know where to find me. – Molly xxx**

A smile invaded his face. Her name always brought a smile on his face. And what made his smile widen even more was that he knew exactly where to find her.

"The game is ON!" he shouted excitedly before opening his wardrobe to pick his clothes.

* * *

At 11:02 am, a cab stopped in front of Barts' main entrance and Sherlock hopped out of it. It took him five extra minutes to reach his destination, where Molly would be waiting for him.

As soon as he opened the metal door that led to Barts' roof, a wave of cold air hit his face, but his whole body soon warmed at the sight of his lovely wife, waiting for him with her beautiful eyes and her inviting smile.

Sherlock strode until he reached her, pulling her into a tight and warm embrace.

"Hello, detective." Molly mumbled, her head rested over his heart.

"Consulting detective." he corrected her teasingly.

They enjoyed their embrace for a few more seconds, warming each other's bodies, before he pulled away just a little to place a tender kiss on her lips before asking, "How was the graveyard shift?"

"Quiet. As usual." Molly shrugged, and then said in a mischievous tone, "Gives me plenty of time to think of other things...or other people."

"Like what? Or who?" he asked innocently, though his smile was not innocent at all.

She chuckled before taking a step back and putting her hands on her hips, "Like my annoying, insomniac husband who keeps texting me every 10 minutes because he can't sleep when I am not lying next to him."

"It's entirely your fault." he shouted in frustration.

"Mine?" she exclaimed in mock shock.

"Yes. I am used to having you next to me when I go to bed and now I hate the graveyard shift so much I could kill it if it were a man." he yelled, waving his arms like the drama queen he was.

Molly laughed lightly before saying, "Alright, alright, calm down, mister. We have more important things to discuss other than the hypothetical murder of my shift."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, "Discuss? And here I was, thinking you brought me here for some fun." he said in a husky voice, tracing patterns on her neck with his index finger.

"Sherlock! We are on the roof. In the open." she said quickly, looking around, though she knew no one else was on the roof with them, but they were still on the bloody ROOF!

"So?" he whispered, his other hand resting on her hip, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"No, wait. Sherlock, stop." she squirmed away from his naughty hands, though reluctantly, and then she said in a serious tone, or at least she tried to sound serious, "There is something I want to show you."

His eyes lit up.

Molly narrowed her eyes and continued, "Something that's not attached to my body."

He pouted, causing Molly to giggle.

"Come on. Close your eyes." she managed to say through her giggles.

He huffed, "I don't like doing that."

"Humor me…. and I might return the favor." she winked playfully.

He sighed heavily, but closed his eyes, nonetheless.

 _All for the sake of getting her to return the favor later, in our flat, preferably in our bed._

He heard Molly ruffling through her coat pockets before she took a deep breath and said, "Now open your eyes."

Sherlock opened his eyes to find...a gift.

In Molly's delicate hand...a box, wrapped in red, with a perfect bow and a white card attached next to it. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before he took it from her as carefully as he could, as if it was something very fragile, and he hesitantly opened the card.

 _Dearest Sherlock_

 _Love Molly xxx_

Sherlock gasped, half-surprised and half-ashamed, as the memories of a painful Christmas party flooded his mind, and he dared to raise his eyes to look at her, but when he saw nothing but love, and maybe a touch of nervousness, he sighed in relief, knowing that she forgave him a very long time ago for that incident, and for everything else.

 _Nothing wrong with assuring oneself every now and then._

"Can I ….open it?" he asked.

Molly nodded enthusiastically. He carefully unwrapped the red paper, trying to keep his mind off another red-wrapped gift that he received a few years back from the same gorgeous woman standing right in front of him, but all his thoughts came to a sudden stop when he lifted the box lid.

Lying inside the box, there were four pregnancy tests...four positive pregnancy tests, all facing him with their small double pink lines. Pink lines that practically shouted: "Congratulations, you are a DAD!"

"Someone taught me never to stop at three." Molly said in a low voice, giving him time to process the life-changing news. But when he stood still for another extra 10 seconds, still staring at the contents of the open box, she said as quietly as she could, given the situation, "There is still something else inside."

Under the four glowingly positive pregnancy tests, lied an envelope. With shaking but eager fingers, Sherlock picked it up, opened it and picked out the white paper to read it.

"Just another way to make sure the results are accurate." she stated, trying to keep her anxiety at bay.

The first word that caught his eyes on the white paper was the word "Positive" before his eyes devoured every word and every number written on the positive pregnancy blood test with the name: Molly Holmes.

Unable to control his emotions, Sherlock closed his eyes, willing his mind to enjoy the unexpected and unreasonable wave of peace that washed over it. How could his mind be so calm right now, in the face of this? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He was not afraid, he was not anxious, he was just...serene.

"Sherlock?" Molly whispered, her voice carrying a slight hint of worry when he stood still with his eyes closed for a whole minute.

Her voice snapped him out of his stance, and he lifted his head slowly to look into her eyes, his lips parted.

"Thank you." he murmured quietly.

Molly blinked, her eyes smiling but full of confusion. Did he understand the gift? That wasn't the answer she expec-

"Thank you for gifting me with such a miracle on this particular day."

Molly swallowed and said nothing. She knew what he meant. She still remembered what happened exactly one year ago, when a phone call and three words shattered their world. How could she forget the date of the day everything changed for the worse, and then for the best?

He continued, "Thank you for replacing the bad memories with much better ones."

Molly took a step towards him, placed her arms loosely around his waist, smiled widely and said, "Would you believe me if I told you it's just a coincidence? I didn't plan to tell you on this specific day. I suspected it yesterday before leaving for work, so I bought the tests on my way to Barts and I ran the blood test this morning after my shift ended to be sure."

His hands tightened on the box before he smirked, "Then, maybe I should consider believing in a higher power." and then he put the paper back inside the envelope, placed the envelope inside the box, touched the four pregnancy tests gently with his fingertips, then put the lid on and put the box inside the left pocket of his belstaff.

Molly placed her right hand where he just hid the box, right above his heart, then raised her face to gaze at him; at the man she loved more than anything and anyone.

Sherlock took both her hands in his and said, "Thank you for never losing your faith in me, for helping me see the light at the end of the dark tunnel."

Molly stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips before saying, "I will always help you find your way, Sherlock. Every time. Always. Always."

"Yes, because you always know where to find me." he said before kissing her passionately, not caring if the whole city could see them. They were going to be parents and nothing was going to stop them from basking in the glow of their happiness.

Perhaps they couldn't celebrate the day they were forced to expose each other in the name of love and fear of loss, but this year, they would celebrate the new life growing...a part of her and a part of him merged into one soul. The manifestation of their strong love and the start of a new phase and a new challenge.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Happy ILY Anniversary :)**


End file.
